


Sparring Partners

by FrozenMemories



Category: Spartacus Series (TV), The 100 (TV)
Genre: Crossover, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:47:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28983606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrozenMemories/pseuds/FrozenMemories
Summary: Nasir and Miller are sparring.
Relationships: Agron/Nasir, Eric Jackson/Nathan Miller, Nasir/Nathan Miller
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Sparring Partners

**Author's Note:**

> Prompted by the question "If you had to mix n match couples....Mackson and Nagron. Who would you put together? Miller/Nasir and Jackson/Agron, or Miller/Agron and Jackson/Nasir?"

"Hah," Nasir huffs in victory, while Miller ties to catch his breath.

He moves the weapon aside and reaches for Miller with his free hand to help him up. But Miller takes him by surprise, grabbing his arm instead and yanking him down to the ground with him.

"I totally planned this, you know," he smirks, making Nasir chuckle.

"Yeah, sure you did," Nasir returns sarcastically but doesn't resist when Miller pulls him closer yet.

They grin into the kiss, lips melting together, and Miller lets out a soft moan below his breath.

That's when Nasir jumps up, wields his sword expertly and points it at Miller's chest.

"Again!"

~

Agron scoffs, arms crossed and eyes trained on the sparring pair of recruits.

“Those two don’t make any sense,” he grumbles as his eyebrows draw together in a frown.

“Huh?” Jackson asks, belatedly realizing that the two of them are the only bystanders within hearing range, and Agron therefore must be addressing him.

“What’s with the kissing and all that? Are they a couple now or something?” Agron clarifies his thoughts and Jackson shrugs.

“They’re cute, why not?”

He doesn’t mention the bitter taste of jealousy on his tongue. Nate is free to date whoever he wants to, and apparently it’s not Jackson. At least he looks happy.

“Come on,” Agron protests. There’s nothing cute about all that PDA. When did that even happen?”

Jackson glances at him, and now that he is paying attention he has a sudden epiphany. 

“You’d rather have him yourself,” he states. He doesn’t have to say a name, the focus of Agron’s gaze is clear. As is the frustrated grunt he lets out.

“I can’t even look at that,” he mutters and turns to find himself a sparring partner of his own.

Jackson shakes his head. He doesn’t envy whoever Agron is going to pick.

~

“Do you still think this is working?” Nasir asks in between stabs and swings of his sword. Miller meets his every blow with growing skill, the clang of metal loud, each time he parries off an attack.

“Have you seen the look on Agron’s face?” Miller grins, “Or should I say the scowl?”

“I was looking at you,” Nasir answers with a coy grin, making Miller chuckle.

“I know, I’m pretty.” 

He flashes Nasir a grin. 

“Anyway, this is totally working. Your man is fuming with jealousy.”

Nasir chances a look and finds Agron no longer leaning on the wall by Jackson’s side.

“He left,” he states. It almost sounds like an accusation.

“Because he couldn’t stand to watch.” Miller takes a swing that Nasir barely manages to evade. “Trust me, he totally regrets the whole _I don’t do relationships_ bullshit he fed you _._ ”

Momentarily distracted, Nasir doesn’t see the next strike coming until it’s too late and Miller has backed him into a corner, training blade blunt against his throat. He signals defeat.

“Is Jackson still watching?” Miller asks and Nasir’s eyes flicker up above his shoulder, catching sight of the man in question. Nasir grins.

“He looks like he’s trying very hard not to.”

Miller smiles sheepishly.

“Mind if I kiss you again?”


End file.
